Elaina's Return Home (Elias)
Elaina woke up that morning. It was a bright day. It was beautiful! She felt motivated. Motivated to do what, you ask? To go back to the society! The young woman got her bags, still on the ground from when she left. She made herself not look so... homeless, took her bags, and started to make the journey back to the society. Two minutes in she was muttering complaints about there being no cars, and how stupid it was that her and Helen didn't get sent to the future instead. She loved her friends, but come on. The woman got to the building, and suddenly was nervous about coming back. She left without a goodbye, what if everyone was mad at her...? She stood, staring at the door for a few minutes. Then she put her bags down, lifted her hand, and knocked. Then she thought she knocked too quietly, so she knocked again, louder.* Decipherer: Elias strolled down the streets of Bethnal Green with arms crossed tight on his chest, his expression a deep scowl; a stark contrast to his red-rimmed eyelids and bloodshot eyes that suggested something else. He stiffens up as he sees the girl on the doorstep, and he quickly moves past her to open the door without a word or acknowledgement. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina frowned hard and walked in after him* Hi! I'm Elaina Hyde! Decipherer: Elias huffs softly and grumbles out without facing her, "We've met before." Ms Elaina Hyde: *she blinked* oh, sorry! I didn't recognize you from behind. *she giggled nervously* Decipherer: He sniffles and clears his throat out, walking away. "Whatever." Ms Elaina Hyde: *she frowned* Are you, okay, mister? Decipherer: "I'm fine." Ms Elaina Hyde: You don't look fine. Decipherer: He spins to face her with a vicious glare. "I'm fine!" Ms Elaina Hyde: *she winced* meanie... Decipherer: He scoffs and scrubs at his eyes slightly. "Don't be a child." Ms Elaina Hyde: *she huffed* Apparently you don't know me. Decipherer: "And that's a bad thing?" He snarls and heads for the stairs. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina was now in a bad mood, scowling at the ground as she dragged the bags across the ground, even more annoyed when she saw him going the same way* Decipherer: He scoffs and avoids her path, sticking to the opposite wall as he walks. Ms Elaina Hyde: *They didn't stay close for very long; the poor girl could barely carry her bags up the stairs and was too stubborn to do it one-by-one* Decipherer: Elias watches this out of the corner of his eyes and huffs a small apology under his breath, turning around and heading back down to her after a minute or so. "Need some help?" Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina scowled at him* no. *she tried to be angry, but, seriously. She looked like a pouty child.* Decipherer: He snorts and rolls his eyes, quickly heading up the stairs again. "Suit yourself." Ms Elaina Hyde: *the girl hesitated* I guess... I could use a little help... please... Decipherer: He smirks, turning on his heels to scoop up some of the bags. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she muttered a thanks under her breath and walked up the stairs, to her room* Decipherer: He follows with a cocky smirk. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she opened the door to her room and put her bag down, taking the others from him with an annoyed growl* Decipherer: "No thanks required, lady." He rolls his eyes and turns down the hall to go to his own room. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina scowled* I was about to say thanks, and I already did anyways! *she shouted at him. She was obviously in a bad mood in the first place, and Elias was making it worse. The only way to not cry at the moment was to yell* Decipherer: Elias continues towards his room with a small frown, his thoughts clouded by his mother and everything else that had occurred. That girl had seen him after he'd been cr-- Elaina had seen him while he was weak, and that was terrifying in and of itself. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she forgot to close her door, and Elias could hear crying coming from her room. Elaina was sitting on her bed, crying and whimpering* Decipherer: Elias freezes in his tracks, his hand drawing back from the doorknob. It... wasn't his place to comfort her. He should let her be -- He sighs to himself defeatedly and turns, quickly heading back for Elaina's room. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina heard him coming, realizing she hadn't closed the door, and buried her face in a pillow* Decipherer: Elias stopped in her doorway, a frown adorning his face. "... Elaina?" Ms Elaina Hyde: *she was about to tell him to go away, but then she sighed, sitting up. Her cheeks were covered with tears, and she rubbed her eyes, embarrassed* Decipherer: He looks away, his voice dropping to an embarrassed mutter. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Ms Elaina Hyde: It... its not your fault, it... *she sighed* I'm not having a good day, but I could have been nicer to you. Decipherer: He leans into the doorframe and huffs. "As could I." Ms Elaina Hyde: ... I just want Helen back. I keep screwing everything up. Hela knows how much I want to see Helen... so she uses it against me, and I... can't help but fall for it... Decipherer: Elias frowns, his head tilting and resting on the frame. "That's... unfortunate." Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah... *she rubbed her eyes* so everyone gets mad at me because I let her out... but I just... I want Helen back so badly. Decipherer: Elias appears rather unsure of what to say. "Er.. right. Well, that's natural, isn't it?" Ms Elaina Hyde: *she tilted her head* what do you mean? Decipherer: "Well, you did it because you care about her. How can that be wrong?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Because I let a murderer out! Decipherer: "To get the person you cared about back." Ms Elaina Hyde: ... *she sighed softly* Decipherer: "Look, advice is beyond me, alright?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I can tell. Decipherer: He scowls. "I'm making an effort, okay?" Ms Elaina Hyde: ... thanks. Decipherer: He huffs, puffing his cheeks in thought. "Look, just... don't, uh, cry, alright? Tears won't do anything." Ms Elaina Hyde: *she rubbed her eyes* alright... Decipherer: Elias clears his throat. "Good." He adds after a moment, a lot quieter, "My apologies for being a jerk." Ms Elaina Hyde: *she sighed* it's alright. You didn't know I was upset... Decipherer: "Uh, yeah." Ms Elaina Hyde: ... yeah. Decipherer: .... "Riiiight! Well. I'm going to. Uh. Go now. Right now, that is." Ms Elaina Hyde: Okay... Decipherer: He rather quickly turns and leaves. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she waved* Obtained From Elaina's Return Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:New and Old Faces